Letters to Fanfiction Writers
by DustyStars
Summary: The YuGiOh gang have discovered the wonderful world of fanfiction... And they've got a few things to say about it! DM and possibly YGOTAS only. Complete!
1. Ryou

**So this is a fic inspired by similar ones in other fandoms. The YuGiOh cast have discovered fanfiction and they've got a few things to say about it! So here's Letters to Fanfiction Writers written by the cast!**

 **I will be taking requests and will update as much as my life allows me, so feel free to drop a review and I will try and get round to it. (I will admit here that I myself am a big ff reader and probably won't agree with a lot of these letters!)**

 **Please note I will write for DM only (May take YGOTAS ideas if I feel like it.)**

 **Enjoy and leave a review!**

 _Ryou_

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

I would like to talk about Tendershipping. First off, why is it a thing? Why on earth would you want to see me in a romantic way with an ancient spirit who tried to take over Egypt? He possesses my body and makes me send my friends to the Shadow Realm amongst other things. That is not a good thing by any stretch of the imagination.

Secondly, we share the same body. Not to mention that would be incredibly narcissistic, but it also means we can't exist in the real world at the same time. Please tell me how this relationship is supposed to work again? Because I don't see a way.

And thirdly, I'm not attracted to him, simple as that. Please stop shipping me with a crazy psychopathic spirit who likes to torture my friends, and me for that matter.

Sincerely,

Ryou Bakura


	2. Thief Bakura

_Thief Bakura_

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

My name is Thief Bakura, or Thief King if you would prefer. Not Akefia, not Tozouku (or any other variation of that spelling), but Thief Bakura. I have no idea where those names have come from but I can assure you they are not affiliated with me in any way.

Also, I don't exist for the sole purpose of falling in love with one of your stunningly beautiful yet equally mysterious Egyptian girls that just happens to want to make me turn good and right all my wrongs as I fall madly in love with her. You know the ones I'm talking about. I'm a pure evil entity who would level a city before falling in love, so don't try to portray me as a misunderstood hero trying to change for the sake of a girl. I'm really not.

Sincerely,

Thief _King_ Bakura.

PS: The Pharaoh is my arch-nemesis, stop making him my lover.


	3. Anzu

_Anzu_

Dear Fanfiction Writers (Or more specifically the fangirls),

Why do you hate me so much? It's not just a couple of you either, you all seem to hate me and it doesn't seem fair. I'm not some whiny airhead who constantly chases after every single character shouting about friendship, I'm a support to the group and would do anything to help them!

Are you guys jealous of me? Do you dislike my personality? Either way it's pretty hurtful when I'm portrayed as some annoying bitch or worse, written out of the story altogether! I mean damn, it's not like I'm a main character or anything. I've read so many fics where I'm just totally overlooked, or the rest of the gang go on an adventure and I decided to stay and do whatever-the-heck you guys think up. I would never let those guys go alone- it takes all of us!

So please, give me a little credit. I mean at least give me a cameo if you can't stand me, one where I'm not an evil bitch, because I'm not.

Sincerley,

Anzu Mazaki


	4. Yami Yugi

_Yami Yugi_

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Have any of you watched to the end of the fifth season? I go into the afterlife! I'm technically dead! There's no way I can come back from that no matter how hard you wish for it.

I have no issue with (most) fanfictions involving me that take place before this point but can you please stop making up convoluted and ridiculous ways for me to come back from the afterlife just so you can pair me with a load of characters and satisfy your sick fetishes? Any story that takes place after the series ends shouldn't have me in it, end of.

I especially have a bone to pick with those of you who insist my 'eternal love for Yugi' will somehow bring me back and we'll live happily ever after because I hate to break it to you, but that's not how these things work. I even read a couple where Bakura helped bring me back just so we could be together.

Please stop, they don't have therapists in the afterlife.

Sincerely,

Yami Yugi/ The Pharaoh.


	5. Kaiba

**A rant for Kaiba as requested by ShadowPoisonCrystal, enjoy!**

 _Seto Kaiba_

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

I would firstly like to clarify that I am single and am perfectly happy to remain that way for the foreseeable future. Not to mention the impact it would have on running my company, but I have never met anyone worthy of my attention, which brings me onto the issue I would like to raise about fanfiction.

Puppyshipping.

Why?

I am certain that I have made it clear plenty of times how much I openly dislike Yugi and his friends. Please read again: dislike. And yes, Joey especially annoys me. His incompetence coupled with his lack of any manners towards those around him are enough to make anyone dislike him. This does not mean that I have a secret crush on him, nor do I appear cold-hearted just to try and conceal my feelings for him. That is really just the way I am.

The only feeling I have towards Joey is mild annoyance at his antics, so I was amazed and quite concerned to see how many of you are actually ridiculous enough to think that we are perfect for each other and ship us as though it was canon.

It is not and will never be canon. If I had my way we would never have to see each other again. So please, stop making up convoluted plot lines to get us together, it's kind of creepy and I don't want Mokuba reading about that.

Sincerely,

Seto Kaiba CEO.


	6. Yugi

**A letter from Yugi as requested by angiembabe, hope you like!**

 _Yugi_

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

First off I'd like to say how happy I am that we have so many loyal fans and people who want to write about us and I mean no disrespect with what I'm about to say so please don't take offence.

I'm not gay.

I know most of the fanfictions about me seem to involve me in a romantic relationship with my other half, Yami. I'm sorry to disappoint you all but 'Puzzleshipping' has never been a thing and since Yami has gone to the afterlife it never will. I've never thought about him in that way, it's never even crossed my mind. I know that we spend a lot of time together and we're really close but that doesn't mean we're romantically attached to each other. Also we can't exist in the real world together so it wouldn't work even if we wanted it to.

Moving on, I would just like to point out that none of the characters that I know of are gay. Another popular ship seems to be 'Thiefshipping', where you guys put Marik and Bakura in a relationship together. I've spent many sleepless nights trying to block those images from my mind, and I'm sure those two wouldn't appreciate it if they read them… Honestly, between Ryou, Marik and their other halves there are so many twisted pairings going on, I do have to express concern for your wellbeing should they ever read them…

I understand how easy it is for you writers to ship us guys with our other male friends as there aren't many female characters in the show, but could you please stop pairing me with Yami at least? He's my best friend, alright? Nothing more.

Sincerely,

Yugi Muoto.


	7. Ishizu

**Ishizu wrote a letter as requested by TheShakespeareSpeaker, hope you like!**

 _Ishizu_

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

I must say having been introduced to the world of fanfiction there are a few things I would like to say. I will admit that several of these works are interesting and well written, however some of the plot lines leave me a little concerned…

Firstly, I have always tried to be a role model for Marik, someone he can look up to and stabilise him after his traumatic childhood. I am not unreasonable and I would certainly never keep him from being happy or deliberately hurt him. Yes, I have attempted as far as possible to assume the role of his mother and there are certain things I do that are necessary to help him understand his wrongdoings, but I dislike being portrayed as an evil entity who wants to keep Marik from his happiness. I have his best interests at heart, so please stop making me the villain.

Secondly, on a more personal note, I was surprised to find how many of you seem to think that Kaiba and I have some sort of connection. There is no connection between us, although judging on the amount of works based around us no matter how much I deny this none of you would listen. Apparently we need only be in the same scene as each other and people begin to imagine what a happy couple we would be.

I would like to make this clear I have no interest in a relationship with anybody at the present time, as Marik, Odion and I are far too preoccupied with other matters that are far more important. I would also like to express my distaste at my little brother being paired with several… unsavoury characters in your stories (You know who I mean) as I worry that this may affect his recovery after his episodes.

Sincerely,

Ishizu Ishtar.


	8. Mai

**Letter written by Mai for the second part of TheShakespeareSpeaker's request. I will be getting to all requests in the order that the reviews were posted in. Thank you guys so much for all the reviews, I'm glad you like! Enjoy ^_^**

 _ **Edit: thanks to angiembabe for pointing out the repeated paragraph, all corrected!**_

 _Mai_

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

First off, I've gotta say I'm pretty impressed by the number of stories you guys can come up with, there's a lot of cool stuff here. I'm also kinda happy that so many of you decided to add me in. I mean sure, I'm not a main character, I'm more of a support, but some of you really take it to the next level.

I gotta say I love it, you guys keep doing what you're doing!

A lot of you ship me with either Joey or Valon, which either way is pretty fine with me, though Joey does need to be a couple of years older for legal reasons. And even though I'm straight, I find it pretty interesting when I get paired with other girls such as Anzu or Ishizu. I mean I don't swing that way but it's always intriguing to read about, and some of the plots are really good.

Of course there are the weird borderline-abusive pairings such as Yami Marik… Yeah if you could tone those down a little bit that'd be great as I still have nightmares about him!

In short you guys just keep going, feel free to ship away! (Also I totally support some of the yaoi pairings you guys come up with, but don't tell them, yeah?)

Sincerely,

Mai Kujaku.

 **Something a little different to a character complaining about pairings. ^_^** **Also I'd like to write for Marik/Yami Marik soon (after the other requests) so if there are any ideas feel free to review with them!**


	9. Joey

**Requested by angiembabe, hope you like ^_^**

 _Joey_

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Well it's nice to see so many of you taking an interest in our lives, though some of these pairings make me wonder whether you know us at all! Now I'm not gonna rant about how crazy some of the ships are cos you guys seem to have had an earful already from other characters, and I also don't really care what you do. If you wanna write about Pegasus and Bandit Keith going at it while Marik watches then be my guest- I don't like any of them anyway. Plus, you're not really doing any harm, so if you like it and you wanna do it then do it, just don't expect us to encourage it.

I will have to point out some of the stuff I don't like though. Not that I give a damn about you writing it, I just think we need to clear some things up. As he's already said, there's nothin' between me and Rich Boy. We intensely dislike each other. That don't mean I secretly like him, and I'm certainly not gonna do anything out of character to get him to notice me.

Lookin' through our fanbase there are a lot of you that think I would dress as a girl or in an animal costume (Come on, that was one time!) to get Moneybags' attention. Once again I don't care about you writing it, I thought I'd just let you know that there's no way on this earth that I'd do that. It'll only ever happen in your heads.

One thing I would like you to do is stop pairing my sister with Mr High-And-Mighty. She's only thirteen, and even if she was older she's been raised better to even think about dating him!

Anyway, keep up the good work, just stop pairing my sister with people,

Sincerely,

Joey Wheeler.

(PS- for the last time, I didn't wear that dog suit out of choice!)


	10. Duke

**A letter from Duke for xxTaintedXFeathersxx, hope you like!**

 _Duke_

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

I'm straight. Always have been, always will be. I like women, okay? My current crush is Serenity Wheeler, pretty much everyone knows that. So for the love of Dungeon Dice Monsters can you not ship me with Tristan? Or Joey? Or heaven forbid, Pegasus? You guys have to see how weird that is? No? Alright then, nothing is gonna stop you guys from your strange pairings is it?

Honestly I feel like enough of us have complained to you about the shippings for now, so I'm going to change direction and make something else clear. And that is that my game is nothing like Duel Monsters! Does Duel Monsters have dice? No! Does Duel Monsters take place in dungeons? Only a small percentage of the time! Totally different game, yet nobody believes me…

Next time you guys write a fanfiction involving me could you put a line or two in about that please? I'd really appreciate it, because I get so much hate for it…

Sincerely,

Duke Devlin

xxx


	11. Pegasus

**(A somewhat long) letter from Pegasus for bunnychu15, he has a lot to rant about! Hope you like. Thanks so much for all the requests guys, I will get round to doing them all very soon! Just a little note, you can request a character that's already been done if you think their letter needs a follow-up, I'm fine with that. Enjoy ^_^**

 _Pegasus_

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Well I would like to say that I'm flattered that I appear in so many stories on this site, but sadly I cannot. In every single story I have read so far (and I had to quit half way through the list) I am either the villain, a paedophile or paired with the most unthinkable characters! Or I have a daughter, which is also unreasonable, as in case you didn't get the memo, my wife is dead.

I personally don't mind being the villain. I am aware that I sometimes present myself as one of the bad guys, and that some of my actions have been less than savoury. However, this behaviour cannot be used to make up my entire personality, and I would appreciate it if you allowed my good points to shine through sometimes instead of making me a complete psychopath. There are some ready-made psychopaths in this series who I'm sure would love you to portray them in this light.

Once again, I'm stunned by the amount of people who think I would make an excellent paedophile. Now I understand that this is a sensitive subject but I must be allowed to defend myself. I am not like that! I had a wife and we were very happy together. Unfortunately she died, but this is not going to twist me into some sort of child-molester overnight. I suppose I have the abridged series to thank for putting these ideas into your heads…

Yet another thing that I find surprising, as I already mentioned, is the number of highly popular… 'ships?' which involve me. Firstly, and perhaps most inexplicably, is the popular pairing known as 'Toonshipping'. Now why it is called that I won't even try to guess, but thinking me and Kaiba would go well together? I suppose once again LittleKurriboh has encouraged that… I know I dress and speak somewhat flamboyantly but I am not gay. In fact I am probably the most straight character in the series due to the fact that I was married to a female.

My portrayal in the abridged series has, frankly, ruined my reputation. There is more to me than overly dramatic hand gestures and using creepy names for both Kaiba and Yugi. Don't believe what you see on the internet, kids. Please…

Sincerely,

Maximillian Pegasus


	12. Marik

**Marik writing for ShadowPoisonCrystal. Been looking forward to this one, enjoy! Leave a review if you would like to request a letter and thanks for reading ^_^**

 _Marik_

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Is it the lilac top? The eyeliner? The jewellery? The whole outfit? Because believe me when you've been forced to wear the same dirt-coloured flapping robes for your childhood you would understand why you would want to wear something a little tighter and more colourful for a change.

As for the eyeliner, it is both traditional and cultural where I come from, same with the golden armbands and other jewellery. I wear it because it symbolises my heritage, nothing more, so you should probably stop trying to make assumptions that are wholly untrue.

Many of you believe there is something going on with Bakura and I, and I can only assume that you have been tainted by the internet presence known as The Abridged Series, which strongly insinuates that there is something… romantic going on between us. I can assure you that Bakura was merely my partner for a short time, and during that time we only worked together for convenience- we had a deal and we knew we would work better together.

So referring to all of the above, a lot of you assume I'm gay. Well, I will have to point out that living in a tomb with nobody other than my immediate family for the entire of my childhood before leaving to pursue revenge against the Pharaoh has left me with little time to even consider my sexual orientation. I mean it's not like I had chance to have any sort of experience with these things. Even now I haven't thought about it much.

Sure I suppose Bakura has a sort of rugged charm that some may find appealing but not for me. He was my partner (non-romantically!) for a short time and that is all. But then I find that some of you ship me with my darker half and that's where I draw the line. Regarding my sexuality, I would prefer you just to all leave me alone and let me figure it out for myself instead of forcing someone on me in a fanfiction and making me do indescribable things with them (Especially Bakura!).

Then again, Thiefshipping is one of the most popular ships in the fandom so I've been told (I wouldn't know, the internet connection in tombs is terrible), so I suppose anything I say against it will be immediately disregarded anyway. Well I can't stop you, I can just let you know that for all intents and purposes I don't really have an idea who I'm attracted to yet, so give me some space, okay?

Sincerely,

Marik Ishtar.


	13. Yami Marik

**Yami Marik's take on things, as requested first by guest reviewer Angel and again by TheShakespeareSpeaker. Enjoy! ^_^**

 _Yami Marik_

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

There is one thing that I would like to address in this letter, and that is the concept of being in-character. Now I know this is a foreign term for many of you, and the reason I know this is the high volume of fanficitons where I am decidedly NOT in character.

Let us further explore the concept of myself being in character. I am Marik's darker half. I kill people for fun, take people's souls and generally enjoy being a sadistic psychopath. I was born out of hate, anger and revenge, and these are the feeling I am capable of. Please read those statements again. If any of you were to write a story featuring me, these are the characteristics I would expect you to use.

So why, in the name of the Winged Dragon of Ra, do I find myself wading through story after story where I inexplicable do NOT portray these characteristics? I don't know who this Ryou is but based on descriptions my weaker half has given me, were I to see him I would kill him instantly and enjoy his screams while doing so. I would most certainly not spare him so I could slowly get to know him, understand the errors of my ways and eventually become his boyfriend. The number of stories I have been subjected to where that is an excuse for a plot…

Also, Marik, my weaker half, is merely a vessel for my plans. He created me to deal with his pain, so I use his body as a payback. Once again, I have been exposed to the pairing known as 'Bronzeshipping', and as Marik can bear witness to, I killed a lot of people in an attempt to get certain images out of my head. So for the last time, Marik is my weaker half. If there was a way I could kill him without killing myself I would do it without question. That is how little I care about him.

This is exactly the kind of bullshit that makes me want to murder people.

Yami Marik.


	14. Yami Bakura and Marik

**Though strictly not a request, more of a suggestion from ShadowPoisonCrystal. I really liked the idea so here you go!**

 **I suggest you watch the video 'Bakura's True Feelings' by LittleKuriboh** **before reading, you can read without it but it may make sense more, especially if you haven't seen the Abridged Series. Enjoy, and thanks for all the reviews!**

 _Yami Bakura and Marik_

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

First of all, we would like you to know that just because we're writing a letter together does not mean that we are lovers, boyfriends or anything one step past acquaintances. Though we're both sure that you'll just ignore that anyway as you tend to do.

While browsing through all the fanfiction seemingly written about us portraying us romantically we seemed to find a lot of references to a particular YouTube channel belonging to one LittleKuriboh. We assume you all know the one we're talking about. It's the one that made… 'Thiefshipping' so popular (which we are 100% against by the way). Apparently there is a certain video in which I (Bakura)… admit my feelings to Marik.

Now this would be all well and good if those feelings were vocalised as ones involving minor annoyance, frustration and indifference, which is in fact their true canon nature. However, we were forced to watch a cheap imitation of myself (Bakura) confessing apparent profound hatred for Marik, yet it was plainly obvious that the viewers were meant to substitute the word 'hate' for 'love'.

We can assure you that after this video had finished we had to leave the room in separate directions to empty our stomachs in the nearest toilets, before returning and destroying the laptop on which we watched the video. It seems many of you would love for this video and so many others to be a reality, however we are sorry (please read: not sorry) to disappoint you all and say that once again there is nothing between us. Bakura has stated it separately to you, Marik has expressed his disapproval and now we are both informing you that the creator of those awful videos is wrong. Wrong on so many levels.

Yours sincerely,

Yami Bakura and Marik Ishtar.

… **Would now be a good time to say that Thiefshipping is my YGO OTP? *runs* XD**


	15. Serenity

**Here's a letter from Serenity as requested by bunnychu15, TheShakespeareSpeaker and SilverMafia. Enjoy! ^_^**

 _Serenity_

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

The number of stories featuring me is quite flattering I will admit, though the content is sometimes less so. As I'm sure you can imagine, I'm really not all that comfortable being paired with several of the male characters in the series, and even some of the female ones.

Some of the pairings are actually quite scary, and I personally wouldn't like to imagine them. For example, I've looked through the archive and seen incidences where I'm placed in a relationship with the likes of Marik's darker half, Pegasus and even Seto Kaiba! Admittedly out of those three, Kaiba would be the least crazy but still I wouldn't want anything to do with him like that. Not only does my brother hate him, but I think his character wouldn't suit mine as he's very serious and downright mean on several occasions.

I also know that some of you think I instead like both Anzu and Mai, and I would like to state that although they are my friends and yes, I look up to them, I've never thought about them in a romantic way in my life. So I apologise to any fans of 'Nurseshipping' or 'Sideshipping', but I'm not interested in them- they're just my friends.

There's something else I'd like to cover that comes up a little bit, and it's possibly why people tend to pair me with Kaiba so much. I know that a few of us had counterparts in Ancient Egypt thousands of years ago. To the best of my and everyone's knowledge, I don't. I'm not the reincarnation of Kisara and I've lost count of the number of times you guys have insinuated that connection. I'm flattered that you think I could be the incarnation of someone as beautiful and powerful as her, but I'm really not, so once again I'm sorry to have to oppose this fan theory.

I would really like it if you also stopped pairing my brother with Kaiba too, as every time he accidentally reads a story where that happens it takes ages to calm him down.

Thank you so much for reading this letter and hope you have a lovely day!

Sincerely,

Serenity Wheeler.


	16. Kisara

**First off a quick apology to Guest reviewer, I'm not familiar with the series you mentioned so I can't do your request, sorry! Next up is Kisara for SilverMafia! I'm so happy with the response to this story, over 2000 views and 46 reviews ^_^**

 _Kisara_

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

As I'm sure others have said before me, I find myself rather overwhelmed by the number of stories written about us. I think it's great that we have such a loyal group of followers.

I will however admit that I am intrigued by some of the… ships? Is that what you call them? I understand people writing stories exploring the relationship I have with Priest Seto, and I personally enjoy reading about your take the situation. Some of the plots are very well thought out and I sometimes wish that the events in them had happened instead.

However a lot of other stories I have come across depict me in relationships with other characters, either male or female, and several of them I haven't even met. For example I have been paired a lot with people I've not heard of such as Marik, Mai and… Duke? I believe that's what they're known as. I don't exactly know how these relationships could happen as we existed thousands of years apart, though I will admit that I do enjoy reading the ways you writers use to justify this happening.

On another level I am paired with almost every character in my own timeline, two of the most distinct being the Thief King and the Pharaoh. I would like to say right now, neither of these men appeals to me even remotely. The Thief King is a cruel heartless being who exist to deal pain to others, and the Pharaoh has several other royal suiters, far more qualified than I am to see him in a romantic light.

I think that the action of sacrificing my life to save Priest Seto thousands of years ago shows you where the one true pairing I appreciate is, though by all means, if the story is decent you may pair me as you wish. I can't stop you after all,

Yours Sincerely,

Kisara


	17. Yugi, Ryou and Marik

**Here's an idea that I really liked from angiembabe, hope you like! I do sort of agree with this letter actually so should be fun. Also I wouldn't mind some feedback on whether or not I'm managing to get the style of each character right. I'm really trying to keep them in character here ^_^ As always thank you for reading, leave a request if you wish!**

 _Yugi, Ryou and Marik_

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

We get it- we all have darker halves, or 'Yamis' in Japanese. And yes, willingly or not, we spend a lot of time around them. But that doesn't make it okay for you to make us have romantic relationships with them. I (Yugi), see the Pharaoh as one of my closest friends, which I suppose some of you would choose to label as something more although I have already spoken about this in a previous letter. Ryou and Marik, however, have been terrorised by their other halves- Ryou was physically hurt several times while Marik was used as a gambling chip in his darker half's shadow games. Basically, none of us want to be paired with them.

Now normally we would stop there, but there are some stories we have come across that we have to speak against, and you should be grateful that our darker halves aren't around to see them. Firstly we'd like to talk about the stories that turn us into girls, or gender-bending.

We're not sure why you do this, really. We get that out other halves are taller and stronger than us, and I suppose you could call us the more 'feminine' ones but to go as far as changing our gender? Why? Is it because you dislike the idea of two guys together so you turn us female so you can enjoy a straight pairing? Or do you think we'd look better as girls? We've seen some fanart floating around too and although you guys are very creative with our outfits and such we'd really like to remain male.

Then there's one step further than that, and that is the abhorrence that is male pregnancy. And for some reason the three of us seem to be the victims of this at the hands of our darker halves. We'd like to say something very clearly- this is physically impossible! It's as possible as Yami Bakura putting on a hula skirt and doing the Macarena in front of the whole cast. And enjoying it. Don't any of you dare write a story about that- he would come back from the dead to kill you himself.

What we're trying to say is please, stop changing our gender or making us pregnant. It's seriously creepy for us to read and really, we're just uncomfortable with it. Also we can stand up for ourselves, so if we really can't stop you from pairing us with our darker halves at least give us backbones. We're not totally helpless y'know,

Yours sincerely,

Yugi, Ryou and Marik.

 **I would pay good money to see Bakura in a hula skirt… Just saying XD**


	18. Mokuba

**A letter from Mokuba for TheShakespeareSpeaker and bunnychu15. Thank you so much for all the feedback, I love the response these letters are getting! Hope you all enjoy this one too.**

 _Mokuba_

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

What you guys do is awesome! Ever since I discovered these stories about us I've not been able to stop reading them, which makes Seto very annoyed actually. Now I have to read them in my room at night because he's worried I might find something bad. He doesn't know I already have though.

'Slaveshipping', 'Stepshipping', 'Tabloidshipping', please stop pairing me with Pegasus or any relatives of mine! The worst one is 'Kaibashipping', which I can assure you is out there, it's on the master shipping list. This is the point where I usually turn off my laptop and stare at the ceiling wondering what sort of people our characters attract.

I just don't understand, the pairings are illegal, why would anyone want to write about something illegal and like it? I've seen myself aged up to eighteen a lot so you can justify the pairings but that still isn't good enough. It's horrible to think about, no wonder Seto doesn't want me to see them!

Also, I can't believe that I have to justify this, but Seto is my brother, my role model and the person who cares about me most in this world. Please read again: he's my brother! We love each other platonically. Not romantically! This is the kind of thing that makes him so stressed you know, knowing there's this kind of thing on the internet. I don't know if any of you reading this have ever supported any of the pairings I've mentioned but if you have… Shame.

I knew the creators should have given me a definitive age…

Yours sincerely,

Mokuba Kaiba.


	19. Tristan

**And now a word from Tristan as requested by bunnychu15!**

 _Tristan_

Dear Fanfiction Wrtiers,

I'm not dumb, okay? Just because I play a supporting role and am often the comic relief doesn't mean I'm stupid. It's just a role I'm comfortable with- I don't think I'd enjoy being a main character to be honest. So when I first discovered fanfiction I thought I'd find some pretty cool stories where I was the main character, maybe a few really in-depth ones exploring my character, so you can imagine how much of a shock I received when I saw what you people actually write about me.

Let's get one thing straight; my love interest is Serenity Wheeler. This is quite clear throughout, and there are several moments dedicated to the rivalry between Duke and I about it. Yet instead of reading stories about this rivalry I instead found numerous stories where the writers paired Duke with me and either ignored Serenity altogether or worse, paired her with Kaiba!

I really don't like this 'Chaseshipping' fanbase that seems to have spread across the internet. Fanfiction, Archive of our Own, DeviantArt, it's everywhere! And you don't even want to know what I found on Tumblr... Honestly it just makes things awkward between the two of us. I know Duke has seen it (he likes to check out who people pair him with) but ever since he did it's been really tense whenever we're together.

Long story short, your crazy shippings are ruining the actual relationships between everyone! Poor Yugi, bless him, he gets paired with all of us and I'm not sure how much more he can take. Thankfully he's not got to Tumblr yet…

Yours sincerely,

Tristan Taylor.


	20. Atem

**A letter from the Pharaoh himself as requested by vyeralyn, hope you like! ^_^ Once again thatnks so much to the people who have reviewed, both with requests and feedback, I love reading them!**

 _Atem_

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

So what you're saying is you ship me with… Myself? Is that right? Monarchshipping? Alright stop right there please. First off I am in no way that attracted to myself, narcissism isn't one of my leading traits. 'Yami Yugi' as you like to call him is a manifestation of my spirit that I sealed away to protect my kingdom thousands of years ago, so it's disturbing to see me paired with my own spirit.

I really don't know what to say- you're pairing someone with themselves, what kind of twisted minds do you have? If you had been alive in Ancient Egypt you would have been stoned to death for merely suggesting it! Society is far too accepting these days. That would be the main problem I had with the fandom, except a lot of you drag Yugi into it also! So not only do you have two of the same person but you've brought my best friend of the modern world into it.

Honestly you all make me sick.

I've even read stories where I've forced myself onto Yugi, either as my spirit self or my original form. Sometimes both. You have no idea how angry this makes me- I would never do anything to hurt Yugi- or any of his friends for that matter. I'm not Bakuara! Then there's the added bonus that 'Yami Yugi' disappeared from Yugi's life when I walked into the afterlife, so any convoluted plot to bring me back won't work- not that I've tried.

As for every other character in my timeline: no, I don't want to be paired with them either. I've got quite enough royal duties as it is thank you very much. For any of you wondering, Yugi is my modern day reincarnation, meaning he didn't have a counterpart in Egypt. So whoever this 'Heba' character is, he didn't exist in my time!

Yours sincerely,

Pharaoh Atem.

PS: Thief Bakura is my arch-nemesis, stop making him my lover.


	21. Anzu 2

**Anzu talking about Yugi as requested by NickStriker ^_^**

 _Anzu_

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Well I honestly don't feel too comfortable talking about this knowing about all the negative feelings I apparently invoke, but your responses to my last letter made me realise that some of you still like me as a character so I guess I could write about it…

I've known Yugi for a very long time, he's my closest friend so obviously I have some sort of feelings for him, though to this day I'm not sure what they are. For quite a while I thought that the Pharaoh was just a more mature version of Yugi who I was attracted to but over time I realised that they're actually two separate entities. This made me very confused as to which one I liked more on a romantic level. Yami Yugi was a lot more mature and appealing, though his future was unclear and there was only so much we could know about him.

I will confess during the Ceremonial Duel I wished, quite selfishly, that Atem would win so he could stay, but throughout the match I changed my mind and realised that I actually wanted Yugi to win because that was how it was supposed to go, which doesn't make much sense but I don't know how else to describe it. It was like I had to put my own emotions to the back of my mind and think about what was best for them.

Now… Now I don't know how I feel about Yugi. He's still my closest friend but I've grown up a lot since we first met. I'm aware that it's unlikely that we'll be together- after all I want to travel to pursue a dance career and I'm not sure what he wants to do. Maybe one day though, if I still have feelings for him… But it's impossible to say.

I do like that there's a lot of stories about us- sometimes it's really helpful seeing what other people think of someone. Yugi is very well liked and there are much worse people you could date. I really hope this letter doesn't get me hated because I'm unable to provide a definitive answer, I'm just trying to be honest with what I think.

Yours sincerely,

Anzu Mazaki


	22. Yugi 2

**Second letter request from NickStriker, this time Yugi on Anzu!**

 _Yugi_

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

As a lot of you know I've been friends with Anzu for a very long time, and I'd easily consider her as one of my closest friends. However, as with most things in life, it isn't as simple as to whether I like her or not. There is the other me to consider, and whether or not she preferred him to me, and I've never really liked anyone else before so I'm not sure how to categorise my own feelings.

Peachshipping is a pretty common pairing as I understand- a lot of you like the idea of us together and that's always a good sign. I think it's nice how some of you really take the time to think over how a relationship could develop between us. I will admit I've only read a few stories, because it's pretty weird to read if I'm being honest.

However I've also read and seen a lot of things to do with Anzu and my other half. It seems a lot of people believe that she definitely preferred him and that if she went for me she would be settling for second best. That's an understandable viewpoint to hold but it is still a little upsetting on my part. Nobody wants to be second best after all!

I guess going back to the subject of Peachshipping- I appreciate that a lot of people support it and think it would work out, but in the end it's not my choice as to whether it would become a reality. I suppose a small part of me would always be worrying that Anzu would only get with me as a reminder of the Pharaoh… I'm sorry I couldn't be clearer on the subject, but it's quite a delicate situation as I hope you'll understand. I do like Anzu, but whether anything may come of it is anybody's guess!

Yours sincerely,

Yugi Muto.


	23. Ishizu and Odeon

**Another dual-written letter for angiembabe. I'm really enjoying writing these requests- hopefully I'll be able to write some of my other stories now as I feel my writer's block clearing. So thanks to all who have requested so far! ^_^**

 _Ishizu and Odeon_

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

It's been brought to our attention that there are some pretty disturbing stories out there that depict us as lovers. Now we understand that a lot of our past may have been omitted in the media you have seen, so allow us to elaborate.

We are brother and sister. Not by blood perhaps, but in every other way. We grew up together and have both done our part to protect Marik. For all intents and purposes we are related. So no, there is no attraction there- it would be like pairing one of us with Marik (which we refuse to even search for as we're pretty sure it's been suggested somewhere).

We've had our differences in the past, we can both agree on that, but since Marik's dark half was defeated we've returned to Egypt to become a family once again. Please reread that last world- family. I suppose some of you could see us as stand-in parents for Marik, but the truth is we're all siblings. And we would really appreciate it if you stopped trying to place us in twisted pairings with each other- how would you like it if we wrote about you and your family members?

I (Ishizu) especially don't want Marik to experience any more traumas within his family- all we want is to be left alone so he can recover fully and we can begin our lives over again as a normal family. I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I would rather you pair me with Seto Kaiba than Odeon- at least that way it isn't incestuous (and no, that doesn't mean I want to be paired with Kaiba). If Marik were to ever come across some of these stories I fear he would begin to lose trust in Odeon and I, and none of us want that.

So please do bear in mind, we're brother and sister, and this kind of pairing is not okay. Think of Marik at least?

Yours sincerely,

Ishizu and Odeon Ishtar.


	24. Mana

**I'm so sorry bunnychu15, I missed one of your requests for a letter from Mana! (facedesk) We've hit over 4000 views and 1000 visitors for this story today- I'm amazed! O.O Keep them coming guys, I'm really enjoying this! Anyway, here's Mana's letter.**

 _Mana_

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

I'm amazed at how many people are supportive of a relationship between me and Atem! It's such an honour, even though it's one I don't deserve. Despite the great compliment, I've got to say right now that it'll never happen.

Atem has been my best friend for a long time and we're really close, but that's all we'll ever be. I apologise to those of you who support… 'Vaseshipping' was it? There's nothing more other than friendship between us. He's like my brother! Not to mention that the difference in social class would put a stop to any feelings should they ever grow- it's forbidden for someone in that position to be with someone like me.

The same goes for Mahad in terms of feelings. It seems 'Apprenticeshipping' is an even more popular pairing, but that one is just kind of creepy. As with Atem, I see Mahad as one of my closest friends and I respect them both greatly. I don't think I could summon up any romantic feelings no matter how hard I tried.

Relationships really aren't my priority at this moment, not that I'm not flattered by the stories you write about them! What with all my magic training I really don't have time for a guy (or girl) because I'm working to become the greatest sorcerer of my time!

There's one more thing I'd like to say before I go back to my training, and that's concerning my _ka_ , Dark Magician Girl. I can't decide what I dislike more, the fact that a lot of people pair us together (Um, she's a manifestation of my soul?) or that she's overly sexualised in nearly everything she features in. My _ka_ is not an object so please stop treating her like one!

That's all, I hope you all have a lovely day!

Yours sincerely,

Mana.


	25. Yami Marik 2

**A couple of questions angiembabe had for Yami Marik- what he would do with his own body and what his deepest desire is. I'll be continuing with the other requests but I felt as though I had to return and do this one- I like writing the Marik's and Bakura's ^_^**

 _Yami Marik_

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Some of you still don't seem to understand me do you? I've been asked what I would do if I had my own body, and I would be perfectly willing to tell you if there weren't so many stories here that already state what I would do.

The number of obscenities I've read… Firstly I would apparently get with my weaker half after realising that killing is wrong and needing someone to help me see the light. Either my weaker half or this Ryou person who seems to be everywhere would apparently help me do that. Since I last wrote I actually looked him up- you really think I would want to be around someone as pathetic as him? If even Bakura can take control of him then he's not worth the time it would take me to kill him!

Many of you also think that I'd become friends with the Pharaoh and his little gang of freaks, or team up with Bakura and try to take over the world. Well granted the second option is more likely but everyone should know by now that I prefer to operate alone. The only use I would have for Bakura is to murder him and laugh as he screamed.

Actually if I had my own body I'd kill my weaker half, Bakura, Odeon, probably Ishizu and anyone else near me at the time. That would make me very happy. Then I'd go on to murder most of the population of the world I should think, and nobody would be able to stop me! A little global crisis never hurt anyone.

I suppose since I'm here I may as well answer the second question. My deepest desire is to have my own body so my plans aren't constantly interrupted by annoying humans who think I'm some kind of sadist. Well I suppose I am… But that's the way I like it!

I want to be recognised as my own entity, not some half-being dreamed up by Marik. I have my own thoughts and am in control of my own actions when I have a body, so you can't tell me that I'm here because of my weaker half. I'm here because he couldn't deal with a little pain and this is the thanks I get. I'm pushed out and ignored. And people wonder why I want to murder them?

Yami Marik.


	26. Noah

**Bunnychu15 suggested a letter from Noah Kaiba which I've been meaning to write for a while. Almost 100 reviews, you have no idea how happy this makes me! Enjoy ^_^**

 _Noah_

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Okay so maybe I'm a filler character and maybe not that important but that doesn't mean I don't see some of the stuff you write about me! Especially concerning my adoptive brothers Mokuba and Seto.

First off, I don't have my own body- my brain is in its own virtual word created by my father, so anything you write about me in the 'real' world is inaccurate. Secondly, I'm not gay, nor incestuous. I'm a little too young to have had any sort of relationships and what with me pretty much dying and having my father forget about me has left me with little time to pursue any kind of relationship, though I'm pretty sure I'm straight.

While I'm here I must point out that I do not have a weird fascination with Mokuba. Can we get this out stories, please? I really hate reading about me doing creepy things to him while I kept him hostage- I was doing it to get at Seto, alright! Not because I wanted to creep on his little brother. Yes, I realise now that it was wrong but at the time all I had on my mind was revenge, but everyone seems to think differently. I suppose I have the Abridged Series to thank for that in which my portrayal was, quite frankly, insulting.

Also, I've read some of your Kaibashipping fanfictions and no, I don't approve. First off Seto and Mokuba, as I think they've already said, have purely platonic love for each other (as you would generally expect). Secondly- no, I can't even continue this, there's so much wrong with it that it physically hurts me to think about it, never mind write about it. I'm sorry, I have to go and be sick,

Noah Kaiba.


	27. Seto 2

**Request by NickStriker for Seto to write about Mokuba's relationship with Yugi. I'm aware I'm a little behind on requests due to exam prep but I'll get there, I promise! Also, we hit 100+ reviews! You have no idea how happy I was when I saw- thanks for all the feedback guys ^_^**

 _Seto_

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

There's only one person I trust in this world aside from myself, and that is Mokuba. So if he wants to be friends with Yugi and his friends, I trust his judgement and discretion on the matter.

Before writing this letter I did some reading around and found that some of you think I would forbid Mokuba from speaking to them for one reason or another. I would never do that- yes I am Mokuba's guardian and there are boundaries but I would never go as far as forbidding him from seeing people he considers his friends. Of course even if I were to do that he would probably find a way to sneak out and meet with them anyway.

I have no issues with him being friends with Yugi, as long as the company isn't compromised and Mokuba isn't disillusioned by being in his company of course. Sure, I do sometimes wish he didn't spend as much time with them but he's never let it affect his work so I really can't complain.

Of course there are those stories where you make Mokuba play 'matchmaker' for want of a better word, often between Joey and me, and these are the kind of stories that make me wish I didn't allow him as much freedom as he has. Taking advantage of Mokuba's friendships to satisfy your pairings is one step too far. Now I've already written a letter expressing my distaste at that particular pairing, so I won't repeat myself again. I will however reiterate that Mokuba can be friends with whoever he wishes, as long as you people stop using it to your own advantage,

Yours sincerely,

Seto Kaiba, CEO.


	28. Rex and Weevil

**Another duo letter, this time Rex and Weevil as requested by bunnychu15 and EmbraceSadness (apologies that I couldn't make it tag-team style, I hope it's okay!) I should probably take time to remind y'all that this is just a little bit of fun and I hope I haven't offended anyone with the content! (Though all the reviews so far have been lovely) ^_^ Enjoy!**

 _Rex and Weevil_

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Right, stop shipping us. Right now. That's all we want to say. It makes things real awkward between us when one of us accidentally stumbles on a story or some fanart of us. Some of them are so bad we can barely look at each other for weeks afterwards. We get that we spend a lot of time together but so do loads of people and you don't pair them together… Oh wait, you do.

Just because we're partners in crime doesn't mean we're romantically involved. There's no evidence of this anywhere and we can back this up one hundred percent. Stop Shrimpshipping. We aren't cute or adorable together, we aren't meant to be and we really don't find each other attractive. It's creepy being paired with someone just because they're the only person you're seen to have social interaction with! We didn't even think people knew we existed really- we're minor characters that are put there to make other people look good. We didn't really think that you would start pairing us together and writing stories about us… We've talked about it and both agree that we rather wish you wouldn't.

We're also not total idiots. Sure, the series only really shows us losing duels, but we were both finalists in the National Championships and were personally invited to Duelist Kingdom by Pegasus! But no, nobody remembers that- all they see is us losing from thereon out. We know you watch the Abridged Series, and yes, we've seen how idiotic we're portrayed, but that's not how it is. So if you guys wouldn't mind sticking to canon that would be great. Stop shipping us and don't believe everything you see on the internet.

Yours sincerely,

Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood.

PS: No, we don't have dinosaur fetishes (Rex) or insect fetishes (Weevil). Don't even think about looking that up- some things cannot be unseen.


	29. Yami Bakura

**Apologies for a couple of non-updating days, uni work is killing me! I'm doing a request by one of my real-life friends who read this and doesn't have fanfiction but wanted this. She requested this a while back so I'm taking the time to do it now- enjoy! ^_^**

 **Please note that this is the character speaking, I mean no offence to anybody in writing this!**

 _Yami Bakura_

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

It seems that you still don't quite understand me, or at least that's the impression I get when I read the fanfiction written about me. I have already explicitly stated that Marik and I are not in a relationship, nor do we have any desire to. But it seems that I may have missed something else, a whole other monstrosity that I would rather like to send to the shadow realm.

I'd like to talk about these… OC's. Now I understand why you would want to write someone into our universe- after all who wouldn't want to be here, but to then impede on the relationships and friendships in our universe takes it too far. A worrying amount of these OC's are paired with me, though Marik seems to have his fair share too.

I will reiterate: I don't have the time or inclination to waste my breath on some girl, no matter how unusually mysterious and breathtakingly beautiful you make her. I don't want a partner, even if she's as twisted and evil as me, and somehow has an eighth millennium item none of us knew about (The number of times I've seen this is beyond comprehension…) I won't turn good for a girl because I fell madly in love with her and would do anything to have her, no matter how many colours you put in her hair and how tragic her past is. You know the type I'm talking about.

I don't like anybody in the actual series, so do you really expect me to want somebody who isn't even part of this world? Come on, be realistic. I'm a sadistic and twisted entity who spent thousands of years in a ring made of the souls of my people, romance is the last thing on my mind. So seriously, stop pairing me with girls who don't exist- I don't care how dark they are or how attractive they are, or the fact that they're a reincarnation of my long-lost Egyptian lover (very original). I'm not going to fall for them. I especially don't care about every single little detail of their outfits, which always seem to be very revealing and make me want to take them right there. I don't. I'd probably kill them actually.

So please remove your OC's from my presence, and stop shipping me with them. We all know that they're actually just you in our universe with added hair colourant and a troubled past. Come on, someone had to say it.

Sincerely,

Yami Bakura.


	30. Rebecca

**Request letter from Blackrose Fighter about Rebecca Hawkins and Yugi! Sorry for the few days without updates, physics exam revision is stressing me out so much! But I will be continuing with requests, just a little slower. Thanks for reading, enjoy!**

 _Rebecca_

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Some of you hate me, some of you love me and some of you don't even acknowledge my existence! Make your minds up! I'm going to take a guess here that most of this is because of my connection to Yugi?

Yes, I do have a crush on him, I think that's easy enough to see, but I can tell that this crush isn't returned, so to any jealous fangirls out there- you have nothing to worry about! Sure, I wish he would at least try and see me in a romantic light but really I don't think Tea would let him get close enough to me- she never did like me!

So to those of you who ship me and Yugi, feel free to continue- I really enjoy reading the stories about us, especially the ones where we're aged up a few years. I mean if you can't have the real thing because his female friend is a crazy stalker (at least that's how it seems) then you may as well have the fanfiction written about you!

To those who hate me, I would really like to know why. I mean if you like Yugi paired with Tea then I'm not really in your way unless you actively make me a problem, which I have no control over! And those of you who ignore me, fair play, I'm only a minor character. I do quite like when I get cameos because you've run out of female characters though, it's fun to have a couple of lines about you randomly thrown in!

There's a lot more I want to discuss actually, such as other obscure (and quite scary) pairings and the fact that everyone thinks my teddy is possessed by Satan, but I think I've said enough for now. Hoping you all have a lovely day, unless you're a rabid Peachshipper in which case you're probably going to disregard everything I just said and go on hating me anyway, and I hope you have a thoroughly average day.

Yours sincerely,

Rebecca Hawkins.


	31. Joey 2

**Request from bunnychu15 about Polarshipping, thanks for the idea. I hate physics. Enjoy! ^_^**

 _Joey_

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

So a while ago I wrote a letter about how much I didn't care about who you ship me with cos it's your choice, and that still stands. But there's one thing I think I should probably highlight, and that's my canon relationship with Mai.

We're pretty close, okay? I know at first we didn't get along but we've done a lot of things for each other over time and right up until she left we were really good friends. So yeah, I guess you could say that the pairing makes sense, and once again I don't mind it happening. (Actually I kinda like it!) It's the closest thing to a canon relationship this series has pretty much, so I don't understand why so many of you hate her for it.

I mean yeah, there's the whole 'I love Joey and Kaiba together and hate everyone else' part of the internet, but I've read a lot of stories away from that where Mai just doesn't exist or is really out of character. She's a pretty big part of my life, alright? I've risked my life to save her, and you don't just forget about someone like that!

I get that some of you don't like her just because of her personality, but that's no reason to turn her into a horrible person with no morals or good traits- she isn't like that. Of course I already know she doesn't mind who you pair her with but it kind of pisses me off when you put her with someone like Kaiba to get her out of the way just so you can ship me with Yugi or something. Hate to break it to you but that ain't gonna happen!

I dunno, I just feel like some of you don't appreciate her as a character or acknowledge that we're close, and just because it's convenient to forget she exists doesn't mean it's right to do so. I'm sure if she was here she'd say the same thing- removing someone from a fandom because it's convenient just isn't getting into the true spirit of it. I mean if she just doesn't appear in the story you're writing then fair play, but actively making her non-existent? That's just rude!

Yours sincerely,

Joey Wheeler.


	32. Yugi, Yami and Atem

**So here's a letter based around Mobiumshipping for guest reviewer Mistoka and silvergolddragon. I know many people ship this, so once again this is the characters talking!**

 **Thanks for all the views and reviews, keep them coming. I'm really enjoying writing these! Enjoy ^_^**

 _Yugi, Yami and Atem_

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

For starters, we're not entirely sure how we're able to write this letter together, being as two of us are actually the same entity and can't exist at the same time as the third. But that aside, you can consider us separate for now, as we've already clarified that no, we can't exist in the physical world together.

So apparently the most popular ship with three people in this fandom is us. Mobiumshipping is what it's called (though why that name, we don't know), and we're really not happy about this. Yes, we're close, yes we spend a lot of time together (This is starting to sound strangely like another letter that's already been written), but no, we don't like each other romantically! It's possible for male characters to like each other without it being romantic!

We're like brothers. Now we know some of you are perfectly fine with pairing brothers or other relatives together but we'd really prefer it if you didn't with us. We know that some interactions that you've seen between us could lead to some speculation about us liking each other as more than friends, but honestly that's just wishful thinking. It all depends on what perspective you look at it from. You could assume that Marik and Bakura like each other because they've paired up together before… Oh wait people do ship that don't they.

If our indifference to each other romantically isn't a big enough obstacle then take the more practical matters on board. There are thousands of years between our ages and we can't physically exist in the real world together. One of us is the manifestation of the spirit of the other, and the third is the host to this spirit. The pairing makes no sense!

Really, is it too much to ask that you let me (Yugi) remember the Pharaoh as a close friend and partner? (No not that kind of partner). It's weird reading about convoluted ways to get us to all exist together just so you can have us do the do or whatever fantasies you have about us. Seriously, stop. Mind crush will be used.

Yours sincerely,

Yugi Muto, Yami Yugi and Pharaoh Atem.


	33. Priest Seto

**So I got a Wacom Intuos drawing tablet yesterday to finally start digital drawing, goodbye any social life I used to possess! I may design a cover for this series of letters soon ^_^ Anyway this is a suggestion from bunnychu15, enjoy!**

 _Priest Seto_

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

If I read one more fanfiction where I am paired with a character other than Kisara I will personally find a way to travel through time and destroy every electronic device that can be used to write them. The absurdity of some of the pairings… I cannot even begin to comprehend. I must point out the worst ones, I must be allowed my views to be known.

Firstly, Seto Kaiba. He is my modern reincarnation- basically me in another life. Stop shipping us together, I'm not gay, he almost certainly isn't gay either, and don't you think it's a little narcissistic? It would be like kissing yourself, which I don't really think would be appropriate. I'm also sure this Kaiba wouldn't be too happy being paired with someone thousands of years before his time who happens to look exactly like him.

That is the main pairing I have a problem with for obvious reasons, and the fact that it's one of the more common ones I see. However, that's only the tip of the pyramid.

Don't pair me with any other guys, in my timeline or otherwise. No, I will not be tempted by Thief Bakura, I won't get lost in Mahad's eyes and the Pharaoh is my cousin. I'd like to point out that I have a canon love interest who happens to be a woman. Please let me repeat that. My love interest is a female of the species. I know several of you wish all of the characters to be flamingly gay for each other, but to the best of my knowledge none of them are. So please stop writing out of canon or I will be forced to use the Millennium Rod to _make_ you stop.

Another set of pairings I see involves me sharing my Kisara with someone else, be it my modern reincarnation or someone else. I think I even read that some people ship us and Bakura? Bakura would happily kill us both if he could, how is that a sane pairing to support? I would never let Kisara near that bandit if I could help it, so please stop making her have a romantic relationship with him, regardless of whether I'm involved or not!

My threat to destroy all technology still stands…

Yours sincerely,

Priest Seto.


	34. Solomon

**So another suggestion by bunnychu15 for Yugi's grandpa, cover art will be coming soon *goes back to tablet*. Enjoy! ^_^**

 _Solomon Muto_

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

What is it with you kids and strange literature these days? I'm over seventy years old yet I still see that I am paired with all kinds of people- I don't understand. Yugi tells me that it's normal and I don't have it half as bad as most of the others, especially him, but that's beside the point. I don't want you writing your stories about my grandson, you hear!

I've been told that there's a series online that mocks our content, and that many of these 'ships' focussed on me are due to this. I've also been told that my representation in that is somewhat… distorted. So to set things straight no, I am not wishing to be paired with Black Lustre Solider, or any other card for that matter. I also don't wish to be paired with any humans, especially Arthur Hawkins or any of my other friends.

My portrayal in this online series apparently also refers to me as someone whose only hobby is annoying inconveniencing my grandson and his friends. This is certainly not the case, so I would appreciate it if you didn't also show me in this light.

Really, what do they teach you kids these days? In my day we were taught how to play with trading cards!

Yours sincerely,

Solomon Muto.


	35. Mahad

**So a letter from Mahad as requested by bunnychu15 and ShadowPoisonCrystal. Hope y'all enjoy! ^_^ Got a request? Drop a review, I accept anons if you don't have a ff account!**

 _Mahad_

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Yes, this is going to be another letter about the stupid pairings surrounding the series. And yes, I feel as though I have the right to write this due to the number of ridiculous ones involving me.

So firstly I'll give credit where it's due, it isn't totally unreasonable to spin a decent plot involving me and someone in my own timeline such as Mana or Priestess Isis. I suppose if you really squinted you could try and make some logical sense out of it. This doesn't mean I approve, however. I have my duties to attend to and they will always come first, so I have never had any time to focus on a relationship or even think about having one.

Ones that are less acceptable are still in my own time but with guys. Now I'm not homophobic in anyway but you should all know that I don't swing that way. Yes, I look up to the Pharaoh and Priest Seto, but that does not mean I want to sleep with them. It is possible for two males to be close without any sexual or romantic attractions. So I would appreciate if you would stop pairing me with them.

One of the most horrifying pairings I have come across is myself with Thief Bakura. Please note that we are deadly enemies, and at no point in time have we been well acquainted nor wished to be. Thief Bakura is a threat to everything I hold dear and I wish nothing more than to destroy him. Please, do tell me how that could logically work, and I would be more than happy to disprove it.

And then there are the stories where you invent some half-baked convoluted plot to bring me to the present time so you can pair me with someone thousands of years younger than me. I strongly object to these, and I really have no interest in becoming acquainted with this modern world- I'm quite happy in Ancient Egypt thank you very much.

So please, for my sanity's sake, stop pairing me with people, and you'd better hope the Pharaoh doesn't find out about the pairings written about us, or you may find yourselves on the other end of a very harsh letter,

Yours sincerely,

Priest Mahad.


	36. Yami Yugi 2

**Request from angiembabe, another great idea ^_^ So once again this is the character writing and I mean no offence!**

 _Yami Yugi_

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

So it's been brought to my attention that there's more to fanfiction than all of the weird pairings between characters that you can come up with. Apparently there are a load of stories where the writer has placed themselves in the story under the guise of being an OC. So of course, I investigated, and what I found has pretty much scarred me for life.

Let me get one thing straight. I don't mean to be harsh, but we all know that you want to be something more than you are. You want to be the main character of the series (even though it has plenty already) so you make up a backstory for yourself, change your appearance to what you want it to be in reality and sometimes throw an eighth Millennium Item in there to make things interesting. Then you go and write your story where someone (often me,) falls madly in love with you and you live happily together.

Either you're evil and twisted and I somehow manage to make you see the light, or you're an orphan who gets caught up in all of the canon events, or you were my best friend in Ancient Egypt and I somehow remember this just in time to confess my love for you. I've seen them all, and really they're not in any way feasible and most of them have no plot other than the pairing you want. I know I'm not the only one that's had to deal with this either, Bakura, Marik and Kaiba have all had their fair share of these stories.

What you have to remember is that our series works perfectly fine with the characters it has and we don't need any more protagonists or antagonists, and we don't really want any either. Please let us be, we have enough to deal with as it is.

And if you really want to be a main character, the only way you can do that is in your own real life. You don't need a tragic backstory or hundreds of colours in your hair to be a main character in your own story. So please, enjoy being you instead of trying to be someone in a universe you can never be part of, because you are great just how you are.

Yours sincerely,

Yami Yugi.


	37. Marik 2

***Crawls out of black pit of revision* Urgh, so sorry for the horrible update wait- I got nothing but work as an excuse. Anyway, have another letter, this time suggested by angiembabe and I decided to use Marik to write about their ideas. Enjoy! ^_^**

 _Marik_

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Well I would have thought after the last time I wrote a letter to you people the amount of crazy fanfiction about me would have decreased, but apparently my please have fallen on deaf ears. Also, it seems I'm going to have to reiterate some of the things Yugi, Ryou and I have already spoken about. You will never learn, will you?

There's one thing I'm very confused about. You would think the reason for writing fiction about a series would be due to your liking of said series, right? I mean it doesn't make any sense otherwise. So you would also think, following from that, that you like most of the characters that you write about. I mean of course you can't like everyone, but there's a chance that you like the main character in your story otherwise they wouldn't be the main character.

So why, please answer why, why you would out your supposed favourite characters through things such as sex changes, cross-dressing, male pregnancy and whatever else you can think of? There's nothing wrong with cross-dressing or wanting a sex change, I'd like to say before any of you start attacking me for that, but don't you think that something like that would have emerged in the actual series if it existed?

And yes, I know some people will say that YuGiOh is a kids show and isn't supposed to deal with issues like that, but that just adds more fuel to my confusion. YuGiOh is a KIDS show- why are you taking characters children are supposed to find entertaining and writing all manner of explicit things about them? Come on, when did YuGiOh go from children's trading cards to two male characters having sex in a parking lot? Two straight males I might add. And yes, I am referring specifically to fanfiction about Bakura and I. In a parking lot. We couldn't look at each other for weeks after that one.

So, my point is, if you loved these characters so much that you could write fanfiction about them, why would you subject them to things that you have no idea whether they would want? It seems pretty messed up to me, and I lived with a crazy psychopath in my head for years so that's saying something!

Yours sincerely,

Marik Ishtar.

PS: Don't go looking for that fanfiction about Bakura and I. I will know if you do. Seriously.


	38. The Girls

**A whole week without an update… I'm so sorry- exams are less than a week away! D: On the plus side Captain America Civil War is amazing. Just saying ^_^ Anyway, an idea from bunnychu15 (Let's see if I can remember how to write, shall we?) Enjoy!**

 _The Girls_

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Stop. Bashing. Us.

We are not weak characters that you can just write out of stories and expect us not to notice. We don't appreciate it when we're portrayed as dumb idiots who need rescuing all the time or cause trouble for the guys. Also, we are not just there as an interesting subplot to add drama to your favourite yaoi couple thank you very much. Actually, we'd rather cause trouble for the guys instead of getting in the way of their lover, at least that way we may actually have some backstory.

We have our own personalities, so we would very much like it if you didn't take it upon yourself to rewrite us as stupid and, in many cases, mean girls. Having been introduced to the fandom and seen the many guy on guy pairings you're all so in love with we can kind of see why you would want to use us to address the issue of homosexuality and its acceptance. However it is not okay to hate on us while doing it.

Sure, if you really feel strongly about a boy on boy pairing then we can't stop you from writing about it, but if you could actually try and consider the way we would react on finding out instead of using us to create drama that would be great. Some of us get bashed more than others, and we can only assume that's because there's something in the canon that you have to remove to make your 'OTP' work. But still, if you have to do that, at least try and be nice to us. This is especially about Anzu who's constantly being bashed simply by having a potential canon relationship to both Yugi and Yami.

So really, what happened to treating girls right? YuGiOh isn't about guys getting it on with other guys- if you want that you're probably in the wrong fandom. It's about gaming and friendships and unique characters, and we feel as though many of you don't really think about that when including us in your stories.

We've seen some good stories that aren't set in the canon timeline where we appear as supporting or minor characters, and that's always fun. But we've also seen a lot where we're booted out after the first chapter so one of the guys can hook up with a load of other guys.

And we all know that would never happen.

Yours sincerely,

The Girls of YuGiOh.


	39. The Duel Monsters

**Once again so sorry for the lack of updates- I'm right in the middle of exams! I'm actually writing this in the library in a rare break where I'm not revising electromagnetism *cries*. Three down, one more to go in a few days- I've never been so stressed - Anyway, thanks so much for your patience, a lot of reviews wanted letters from certain dual monsters, so I've decided to do a big one from all of them. Hope you like!**

 **Also- to ShakespeareSpeaker- I'm so sorry if the letter caused you offence or made you feel bad- it was never my intention and I hope you can forgive me. This series is not meant to be taken seriously and I hope it hasn't affected you negatively in anyway.**

 **Also shout-out to BlackRose Fighter for drawing my attention to the new YuGiOh movie- it looks awesome!**

 _The Duel Monsters_

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Alright, let's get one thing straight. We are trading cards. We are pictures on two dimensional scraps of paper no matter how much technology Kaiba-Corp uses to bring us to life. At the end of the day all we are is a set of little papers used by people in a game. So that doesn't really qualify us to be paired with a real life character, no matter how much you want to.

Sure, there are connections to real people in cards such as the Dark Magician and the Dark magician Girl, but we can see that many people have developed a wide range of personalities for us and decide to pair us with humans or each other based on nothing but… Well, not based on anything really. We should also point out that people playing the game don't choose us because they 'like' us: they choose us because it benefits their strategy or we're an asset to the deck they're building.

We know that the Abridged series has given some of us limited personalities, and also portrayed some of us as having relations with humans (such as DMG and Black Lustre Soldier), but we can assure you that things like that don't occur in canon and never will. Think of the situation in real life- you and your friends enjoy playing a card game and it's all fun and stuff until one of you starts developing an unhealthy addiction to a card and starts talking about how deep their relationship with it is. Tell us what part of that is normal or remotely romantic!

We will admit, it's amusing reading some of the convoluted ways you writers make us human or able to interact with the other characters or cards. And then you get the stories with no explanation as to why Dark Necrofear is suddenly running around Japan trying to find Bakura so they can live together happily forever.

There are some good stories about us out there though- we're not damning the entire fandom. You writers do come up with some really interesting pieces that explore our potential characteristics without interfering with the canon storyline, and it's pieces like that which make us happy being part of the YuGiOh franchise.

Yours sincerely,

The Duel Monsters.


	40. Valon

**Exams are over! The last one… could have gone better and I ended up getting a nasty cold right after which I've only just managed to shake, but I now have four months before my next year- assuming I don't have to resit any exams! -.- Anyway, a lot of people have been requesting Dartz and co and I've tried to avoid them as I don't know everything about that arc, but I've read up and I'm going to have a go! Please forgive me if everything isn't perfect- I tried. ^_^**

 _Valon_

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

While I appreciate those of you that would like to have seen Mai and myself get together, some of the ways that you bring it about in your stories are quite… extreme. I like Mai because of her personality and looks- and these are the exact things that stop her from having an attraction to me. She just doesn't like me in that way and I've come to terms with that.

The only way she would like me is if her personality was changed, which sadly is what a lot of people seem to do when pairing us together. Mai is a strong independent woman and she does whatever she wants- yet in many of the stories with us as a couple she's portrayed as a weaker character, someone who needs a guy to function and takes almost no persuading to go out with me. You guys need to realise that the person you're writing about isn't Mai. And if it isn't Mai, then it's not a true representation of events, meaning- is it really a story about me and Mai? No, it's a story based around the personalities you want us to have, and I'd rather have no story than a fake one.

Of course, there are other stories in which I am paired inexplicably with Joey. Now Joey- I respect him greatly and yes, for a time there was a fair amount of jealousy there. But I'm past that now, and if Mai and he ever get together then I wish them all the best. What I don't wish is for the fandom to begin removing Mai from the story and focussing on a (non-existent) attraction between me and Joey. I mean what the heck? Joey? He's a good guy and all but… Nah, I'm straight. Always have been, always will be. So please stop.

Speaking of being straight, you guys also need to stop pairing me with my teammates. We work together and we work for Dartz because it's our job, not because we're attracted to each other. I mean sure, Alister sometimes makes questionable fashion choices but that means literally nothing. You guys need to stop and calm down, and stop pairing every single character with each other.

Seriously.

Yours sincerely,

Valon


	41. All

**I apologise that I haven't done anything on this for a long time, life got in the way and kept getting in the way and I feel bad that this series got put on the back burner. So I'm going to end it here with one final letter and mark it as complete cos I owe you guys that much. You've all been great! So this is dedicated to every single one of you who reviewed, requested, followed, whatever else, thanks!**

 _ **DustyStars**_

 _All_

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

We know we've not been the nicest to you in our letters, we know we've complained and got annoyed and even been quite harsh at times, and for that we apologise. We know that writing is a very important part of a lot of your lives; it can help you get away from reality and escape into another world if only for a short while. And if you choose to escape into our world, then we're lucky to have you.

Every time one of you reads or writes about us, no matter what it is, it means you're supporting us, and instead of complaining we know we should be supportive of whatever makes you happy. Every one of you is allowed to pair whoever you wish and write about them, put us in whatever situation you want, you name it. It's your choice and if it makes you happy then who are we to complain about it?

We hope you enjoyed hearing our views in these letters, but at the end of the day the most important thing is you guys expressing whatever you're feeling when you sit down and write, so if it goes against whatever we said then it really doesn't matter. We all hope you guys continue to support us for several years to come, now go out and write whatever you want!

Thank you!

The YuGiOh cast


End file.
